


【杰北】我爱你

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 大概是一个北斗→→→→→←←杰西的车
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 5





	【杰北】我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是一个北斗→→→→→←←杰西的车

杰西看着在自己身上起伏的松村北斗，跟几小时前在节目上昏昏欲睡的样子大有不同。

那时候他乖乖地回答河合君的提问，软软糯糯地选对了自己的正确答案，大方地承认自己看起来酷酷的实际上是粘人精，多惹人怜爱。

在回家的车上，困得不行地附在自己的肩头上浅眠。与成员们告别后，杰西自作主张地与经纪人说今天北斗住自己家，说完了以后才装模作样地问北斗，他知道北斗不会拒绝自己。  
“今晚来我家吗？”  
“嗯。”

到了床上，松村北斗窝在杰西怀里，手主动地向下游走，褪下杰西的裤子。  
“不困了吗？”杰西轻柔地吻在松村北斗依然闭着的眼睛上。  
“把我带回家里是为了单纯睡觉的吗？”

松村北斗踢下碍事的裤子，手包裹着自己和杰西的性器上下动作，陌生的触感从身下传来，前端互相摩擦，松村北斗软了身体，流下的淫液沾了满手。

杰西把趴在自己身上的松村北斗的双腿撑得更开，润滑液倒在臀瓣上的冰凉让溺在快感里的松村北斗打了个冷颤，清楚地感受到杰西把润滑液揉进自己身体里的过程。

等杰西完全挺立起来，松村北斗把杰西的手从身下带到腰上，直起身握住杰西的巨物抵在自己的股间，缓缓沉下腰让杰西占有自己，手贴在自己的腹部似要感受杰西的温度，杰西的形状。

好不容易吃到了底，又迫不及待地坐起，内壁死死地绞紧杰西，不舍得杰西离开，整根拔出下一秒又蛮横地撞进深处。

此刻的松村北斗是性感的，无论是微张的嘴唇，从中漏出的喘息，修长的脖颈，绷紧的大腿或者是温暖柔软的后穴，每一项都是致命的诱惑。

杰西感叹着松村北斗对于他自身的了解，每一次情事中都不遗余力地展现着只属于松村北斗的独特魅力。

“北斗真的是很喜欢我呢。”杰西的手抚上松村北斗的脸，大拇指细细地摩挲着松村北斗的唇。

“不，不是喜欢，是我爱你。”松村北斗凑上去额头抵着额头，双眼对视，在节目上没能对杰西倾诉出来的爱意在此刻爆发出来。

杰西双手托住松村北斗，毫不留情地操弄已经红肿的穴口，甚至用了更大的力气，像是要把自己钉在松村北斗身体里面一样。松村北斗被操得腰软得如水一般，身体直往下掉，更像是把自己往杰西的性器上送，把自己填的满满的，都是杰西的味道。

“杰西什么时候能爱上我呢？”松村北斗在杰西猛烈的冲撞里问出每一次情事里都会问的那句话。

“我喜欢你喔，北斗。”杰西的回答也和每一次的回答没有区别。

最后杰西深深地埋在了松村北斗的体内，深得仿佛要顶坏内脏一般，痛感混合着快感让松村北斗没有办法反抗，松村北斗对杰西异常的爱在此刻达到了顶点，前端在没有抚慰的情况下射了出来，穴道内喷涌出的液体混合着杰西射在肚子里的精液从缝隙间往外漏。

在起身去浴室之前，松村北斗郑重地在杰西唇上留下一个吻，又阐述了一遍对杰西的爱意。  
我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 但是杰西不是渣  
> 都是我ooc的错  
> 要怪请怪我


End file.
